A Certain Magical Dragon
by DxDBourne
Summary: (A Certain Magical Index x Original Story) Touma Kamijō has a right hand that can cancel out any power as long as it's magical or scientific. Netone Noruka has the ability to make his right arm take the form of a dragons arm that is fully resistant to anything heat related. What will happen when two similar yet very different people from different worlds manage to come together?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**DRAGON SOUL X TOARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX**

 **A Certain Magical Dragon**

"Is it ready?"

"Yes sir, It is charged and ready to go." A strange man walked towards a strange looking machine and pointed his finger toward a big red button.

"When I press this button, Academy City will know fear in all it's glory." As the man went to press the button, the door to their lab exploded.

"What the hell just happened?" The mans assistant cried. The man quickly went to press the button but was stopped by a voice.

"Hold it right there!" The voice shouted. The man knew whose voice that belonged to.

"Y-y-you're not…the Railgun, Are you?." The man stuttered as he twitched his head around to find the person that was talking to him.

"Oh so you've heard of me? Well, that's not very surprising seen as I'm ranked as the third most powerful esper in Academy City."

"Why did you come here!? What do you want!" The moment he asked that question, he heard sounds of electricity followed by a faint scream. "W-where's my assistant? What did you do to him?!" He cried out as the fear in his voice was becoming more and more obvious.

"Oh him? He's fine, I just knocked him out that's all." The man then felt something grab his hand. "And I plan on doing the same thing to you!" The voice shouted. The man knew that this was it, all the hard work that he had gone through to build the strange machine had all been for nothing. So in a last ditch effort to complete his work he lunged for the big red button. Out of some sort of miracle, he had managed to press it, but at the same time, was electrocuted by the voice who he had called the Railgun. The man flopped onto the floor.

"Phew, that was a close one. I should probably call Judgment and see if they-" The Railgun was stopped by the sounds of electricity. Which normally wouldn't faze her, but she hadn't summoned any electricity. The tall yet petite woman, wearing her school's uniform, turned around to look at the machine and as she did, she realised her mistake. The strange machine that the man had created had been turned on, but not only that, the Railgun's electricity was flowing through it and causing it to overload. She quickly realised that the electricity that she used to shock the man had travelled through him and into the machine as he touched it. "Damn it! I was too careless!" The Railgun berated herself as she grabbed hold of the two motionless bodies and ran out of the building as quickly as she could. Once she was out of the building, she called out to her friend who was waiting behind a barricade for her. "Kuroko!" The moment she had said it, the girl named Kuroko teleported to her friends side.

"I thought I told you not to hurt them sissy!" Kuroko said with a sigh.

"Well it's your fault for getting here so late again. Two seconds later and we wouldn't have had any time." The Railgun rebuffed. "Now hurry up and take at least one of these guys. This place is about to blow!" As she said it, Kuroko grabbed hold of the two unconscious bodies and teleported them away, giving the Railgun time to run to safety.

"Anti-Skill! Over here now!" A lady wearing military gear shouted. A flock of sturdy mean with big shields came running from behind and gave extra protection the those who needed it. One came over to protect the Railgun too. "Be careful! Here it comes!" As the lady shouted a warning, the building started to cave in on itself and after a few seconds a massive explosion happened which caused a whole bunch of dust and a shockwave to go surging through the area where the Railgun was. After a long wait to make sure that the explosion was over and for the dust to clear, the Railgun and Kuroko walked towards the wreckage.

"Wow, there is literally nothing left. That explosion cleared this whole place." The Railgun said as she kicked some debris around. She hadn't however noticed Kuroko who was frozen in place.

"Um sissy? Was that thing there before the explosion?" Kuroko got the Railguns attention and she turned to see what it was. Upon inspection, the Railguns eyes widened. She had no idea what she was looking at because it definitely wasn't there before. A slightly transparent yet large pale blue sphere was sitting in place of where the machine used to be.

"What the hell is that?!" the Railgun questioned as something inside the sphere began to form.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2

Meanwhile, in a far off fantasy world, an ordinary looking boy with extraordinary powers was training himself to get stronger at swordplay in a room with pure white walls. Once he had defeated his opponent, the enemy exploded in a crystallised fashion. The boy made a sigh with relief once the enemy was gone.

"Alright Master, I think I'm done for today." He said aloud as he sheathed his elvish looking longsword.

"You're definitely getting better at wielding a sword Netone. A few more weeks of training and you might just be able to beat me." A female voice teased as it resonated through some speakers. The boy named Netone entered the room where the woman was and she handed him a scroll type piece of paper.

"Oh? What's this?" He asked her.

"It's our next mission" She replied "We have to go to the Volcano on the south border of Galohan. Apparently there's someone that's been using their power to force the volcano to erupt daily and it's causing heaps of trouble for the nearby towns."

" _Yeah, that is a bit of a problem_." Netone thought to himself as he carefully read through the description on the scroll. "Well to be honest, it's nice to be given an easy mission for a change." He said with a laugh.

["Easy missions are boring! I like real challenges! Like the Phoenix King guy that we defeated to save Lisania. Now that was a real fight!"] A voice boomed all around the room for everyone to hear. It didn't come from the speakers though, it came from Netone's body. More specifically, it came from the Dragon that resides within Netone. But that's another story for another time.

"That sure brings back memories, doesn't it?" The woman named Lisania said as her cheeks turned red. There was a short pause but Lisania quickly waved it off and changed the subject back to the mission. "A-anyway back to the mission." She cleared her throat to give Netone more information on the enemy. "The person we're after is Lord Obi. Our intel says that he's using his wind powers to somehow create constant eruptions in the volcano." Netone thought for a minute and then flicked his fingers in realisation.

"Lord Obi? I swear I've heard that name before." He complained as he racked his brain. However, Lisania answered his question for him.

"Lord Obi was the person who lost at the semi-finals of the Clash of Swords tournament. It would seem like he isn't taking his loss to well." Lisania said as she chuckled under her breath. After Netone and Lisania had confirmed everything with each other, they got themselves prepared and set out to the Volcano on the south border of Galohan. Once they arrived, they tied up their horses at a very convenient nearby post. "Alright, we're here. But I can't see Lord Obi anywhere." The moment Lisania said that, the ground they were standing on started to shake.

"What the hell is happening!" Netone shouted in confusion. But he realised what it was before anyone answered him. When he looked up at the top of the volcano, he saw an eruption starting. Without thinking, Netone bolted up the the peak of the Volcano.

"Wait! Netone!" Lisania shouted from behind him, but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to stop himself. Because he knew that what he was doing was right. On his way up he quickly summoned his massive dragon wings and changed from sprinting to soaring. Lisania's voice had completely faded as he had finally reached the peak. But with little time to spare. The volcano's eruption had started so Netone used all his strength and turned into a complete dragon just as the Volcano erupted. Mass amounts of boiling lava hit Dragon Form Netone at full speed as he covered up the opening of the volcano as much as he could. Any bits that made it past him were stopped by Lisania and her Lightning Blade, Indra. Once the lava had died down, Netone returned to his normal human form.

"It's a good thing dragons are resistant to fire, otherwise I'd be toast." Netone said as he sat down to catch his breath. " _Then again, it did actually hurt more than it should've_ " He thought, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Once again, the Dragon Soul is a pain in the ass." Netone heard a voice but he didn't know where it was coming from. He did, however, know who it belonged to.

"Lord Obi. Why are you causing trouble for all the towns and villages around here?!" Netone questioned as he looked around to find where Lord Obi was hiding.

"Oh I'm not doing this to cause trouble to any towns or anything. I did it to get your attention. And look where you are, you fell right into my trap." Lord Obi said as he rose from the opening of the volcano. "I vow to kill you right here, right now!"

"Oh yeah? Well I got news for you champ" Netone said with the intention of teasing the guy for losing at the tournament "I'm a dragon, remember? I can't be killed with lava." The reply that Netone received was not what he expected. Instead of cowering and admitting defeat, Lord Obi just started laughing.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that." He said as he pulled a glass full of green bubbling liquid out from behind him "Do you know how I've been causing these eruptions with such little time between each eruption?" He asked Netone.

"Of course I do!" Netone shouted back in reply "You've been using your wind powers to force the lava upwards right?"

"Idiot. Of course not! You think I have enough power to put that much of a strain on my body?" Lord Obi shouted as he clenched his fist "In another world maybe, but not even you could use your powers daily." Netone didn't say anything but he nodded. Lord Obi was right, if Netone tried to dragonify himself daily, his body would explode. "So how am I causing these eruptions you ask? Well, your answer is right here." Lord Obi pointed the glass full of liquid towards Netone. "One drop of this and the mountain goes kaboom."

"What is that liquid!?" Netone asked out of curiosity

"It's a special type of acid that I made." Lord Obi reluctantly answered. "Tell me something, when you used your dragon form to stop the lava from shooting out of the volcano, did it, for whatever reason, hurt you a bit?" Netone was startled at the sudden confession that was just made. "I'm going to take that silence as a yes. Why? Because this acid alters the properties of lava to make it more acidic. The eruptions are a chemical reaction of this happening. Therefore, it wasn't lava that was hitting you, it was acid." Netone was speechless. A type of liquid that can change the properties of lava but not the appearance? That was unheard of.

"You're insane!" Netone shouted at the realisation of what was happening.

"Insane? I prefer to use the word smart." Lord Obi corrected. "Hey Dragon, answer me this; If one drop of this is enough to cause an eruption, what do you think will happen if I pour the whole damn thing in?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Netone shouted. Lord Obi laughed for a minute before answering the statement

"Oh?" Was all he said as he poured the whole glass full of the acid into the volcano. Netone summoned his dragon arm and charged Lord Obi.

"How dare you! Innocent people are going to get harmed because of your actions!" Netone aimed his dragon fist at Lord Obi but before it hit, the volcano started to shake violently causing Netone to stumble and miss his target. Lord Obi kneed Netone in the face as he fell and then grabbed him by the throat.

"Let's do an experiment, shall we? I'll drop you into the acidic lava and we'll see how long it takes you to die!" Lord Obi then hovered over the opening of the volcano using his wind powers and dropped Netone into the lava.

"NETONE!" Lisania cried as she finally made her way up to the peak of the volcano. At that point, time started to move in what seemed like slow motion for Netone.

" _Is this it? Is this how it ends for me?"_ Netone thought as he fell. _"I want to summon my wings and fly back up, but I don't have the strength. It's like my body has already accepted the fact that it's all over."_ Netone then closed his eyes as he hit the now erupting lava with a splash. The moment he disappeared into the lava, the volcano didn't erupt, it exploded. Netone could feel his body disappearing. " _Lisania, i-I'm sorry"_ Netone said as he faded away completely.

…

Then suddenly, he felt as if his body was reforming. " _Huh?"_ Was all that went through his mind. Bit by bit, his limbs slowly returned. Once he had been almost fully restored, it felt like he started to move. Not slowly but very quickly. The moment the last bit of his body had returned a bright flash of light happened and suddenly, he was forced back to reality. He came shooting out of no where and went barreling towards a building. Netone hit the building so hard he went through the wall and landed on the floor on the inside. Needless to say, he slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Quick Authors Note: Now that the prologues are done, the crossover can begin. next chapter will be longer than 3000 words i promise you**


	3. Chapter 3: Academy City

Netone woke up in a hospital room. Not the type of hospital room he was used to though, or was it? The room he was in looked…normal. Like one from the real world where he used to live. Netone sat up quickly to check his surroundings but when he did, a doctor with a face that looked like somewhat of a frogs face stopped him from getting up.

"You really shouldn't get up that quickly. Your body isn't fully recovered. Though it keeps telling me otherwise." Netone looked at his hand as it spoke.

["Because this boys body is fine! It's been through way worse than a measly throw through a wall!"] The hand said with confidence.

"That's one esper power you've got yourself there. I've only once seen anything else like it." The frog doctor said, ignoring the voice.

"Wait. Esper power? What's that?" Netone asked out of curiosity. The man had said something about a thing called esper power and he wanted to know what it was.

"You seriously don't know. Well, I guess it makes sense since you got here through a portal. It's entirely plausible that you were transported her from a part of the planet that doesn't know about esper powers, am I correct?" The frog doctor asked Netone as he checked his heart-rate.

"Well, sort of. I was definitely transported here from somewhere else. But not from somewhere on this planet. The last thing I remember is falling into a volcano and dispersing in the lava. All of a sudden my body put itself back together and I was thrust into this world." Netone replied as he flinched from the pain that the heart-rate monitor gave him.

"From another world? After knowing what your power is, I can't say I'm surprised; but aren't you worried about not being able to go back to your world?" The doctor asked

"Trust me, you get used to it." Netone replied with an uninterested expression. "And just so you know, my power is a lot more than just an annoying conscience."

["Say what?! You're the annoying one around here!"] Vritra shouted. Netone and the doctor laughed as Vritra murmured angry insults.

"So, if I may ask, what exactly is your power if it isn't an esper power. Non-esper powers can't be found on the database so your power is unknown." The doctor asked very curiously. Netone opened his mouth to answer the question but the door was slammed open and a girl with chestnut brown hair and a small hairclip above her left eye as well as brown eyes barged into the room, panting. She was wearing a school uniform which consisted of a pale brown vest sweater over a white blouse and a plain grey skirt. She also rocked a pair of baggy socks that went a third of the way up her legs.

" _She totally goes to a rich girls school"_ Netone thought to himself.

"Doctor! We got a problem!" The girl shouted as she attempted to quickly catch her breath

"Miss Misaka! What is it?" The doctor said in worry as he sat up from his chair.

"The portal that that boy came through, it's turned into a graviton and is about to explode! It's just like that time with Kaitabi Hatsuya only this one is way bigger!" The school girl shouted "You and him have to get to a safe distance right now!"

"Oh dear, that is a problem." The doctor said as he reached his hand out toward Netone. "Come on, we don't want to be here when that thing blows."

"No way." Netone said with his head lowered. His reaction left the girl and the doctor speechless for a bit. Until the girl finally spoke up.

"Are you insane?! I doubt you realise, but for your information that explosion is gonna blow most of this building to shreds. If you don't leave you'll fall victim to-"

"You said it'll cause an explosion, right?" Netone interrupted the girl as he spoke. "Then i'm the perfect person for this job." Netone walked over to the girl but as he did, he told the doctor to leave. "However, you definitely should leave doctor. Just to be safe." The doctor gave a sigh as he grabbed a few of his personal belongings.

"If you say you can handle it, I have no reason to tell you otherwise." As the doctor walked out of the door, Netone called out to him.

"Wait, I never got your name!" Netone admitted

"They call me the 'Heaven Canceller'. I look forward to seeing you again young man" And with that, the Heaven Canceller left the building. Once he was out of sight, Netone turned to the girl.

"Where is this explosion happening?" He asked her

"And what gives you the right to know." She spat out. However, Netone had no time for uptight attitudes.

"Because unless you want to gamble with the lives of innocent people then you'll tell me exactly where to go." Netone said it with eyes that screamed 'I ain't got time for your crap'. He hadn't meant to scare her into telling him but it did make her jump.

"O-okay fine, just follow me. But we haven't got much time so try to keep up." Moments after she said that, she bolted out of the room and sprinted it to the stairs. She looked behind her thinking that she had already gotten too far ahead of him but he was easily keeping up with her. They hightailed it down the stairs to the ground floor and exited the building at speed. However, they were both greeted by a sudden shockwave that emanated from the deteriorating graviton. "Damn it, this things going to blow in less than a minute! Where's the heck's that idiot when you need him!" Netone's mind pondered the identity of this 'Idiot' for less than a second as he alone continued his charge for the graviton "Wait! What are you doing!" Netone then, without thinking, surprised every single person that was present by summoning his dragon arm.

"You're still up to this, right Vritra?" Netone asked the dragon in his body.

["Is the answer not obvious?"] Vritra said which put a big grin on Netone's face.

"Exactly the answer I was looking for." Netone ran until he was almost directly under the graviton that was floating fifteen meters in the air. Netone silently counted down from ten in his mind and the moment he shouted 'One!' He gathered a bunch of energy into his legs and thrust himself upwards towards the exploding graviton. When he was directly in front of the graviton after very swiftly invoking his dragon form, he hugged it with all his might and it exploded immediately. The sound was so loud that everyone near had to block their ears but even then it was still insanely loud. Once the noise had died down, everyone looked back towards where the graviton used to be but there was smoke everywhere. They looked around like people who didn't know where they were until they heard footsteps. What appeared from the smoke was Netone, back in his human form. "I guess that means you're all safe now, huh?" He said with a big smile. Everyone that was present either started cheering or was rendered speechless. This included the school girl who had, for a second time now, been left speechless by the actions of Netone. She watched as Netone was bombarded with people who were enthraweld or curious about his power and how he stopped an explosion of that caliber. She decided it was best to wait for him to be done with his new fans before she asked him her own questions. So in the meantime, she decided to call her best friend and tell her the good news, but as she got her frog themed phone out from her pocket, that same friend teleported right next to her.

"I knew you could pull it off somehow sissy! I'm so proud of you!" The friend said as she hugged the girl, though the girl wasn't really paying attention to her. Netone had just finished talking with all of those people when he saw the girl from earlier as well as another girl who wore the same uniform and had the same eye colour as well as hair colour with the exception of a more rusty sort of brown instead of chestnut. The only real difference was that this girl had messy twin tails instead of short straight hair. Netone caught their attention by calling out to them.

"Hey, girl from the hospital!" Netone shouted. The girl from earlier, managing to put aside the annoying fact that he had just called her the girl from the hospital, asked him the question that she had on her mind.

"Alright I have a question, just what the hell is your power? And how can you avoid harm from an explosion like that?" She asked Netone quite vigorously. Netone went to answer it but the twin tailed friend spoke before he could.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" She asked her friend.

"Well, truth be told, I had nothing to do with stopping the explosion. It was all him." The girl said. She didn't point or anything but it wasn't hard to tell who she was talking about. Netone hardly expected any gratitude but was still surprised when all he got was a telling off.

"Citizens of Academy City are not suppose to get involved in Judgement cases. You were advised to leave the area, weren't you?" The twin tailed girl said with a sigh. Netone went to answer her but, once again, he was interrupted by the girl from earlier.

"Oh yeah, about that. This guy isn't actually from Academy City at all." The girl stated like it was a common happening in Academy City. "In fact, judging from what I've experienced, he isn't even from this world." After she said that, the twin tailed girl then proceeded to stare at Netone as if she was trying to figure out what he was. Then suddenly she brought on a kind of cute smile.

"Well, if sissy says it, then I believe it." She said as she went to hug the girl from earlier but was rejected with a flick to the forehead. "Anyway, I guess I should say thank you for saving us. From the explosion that is." There was the gratitude that Netone didn't get earlier. Not that he wanted it or anything.

"Hey, as long as everyone is safe then I've got all the gratitude I need." Netone said with a weak smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Say, I never got your name." The girl from earlier asked him that. Then her cheeks seemed to go faintly red "J-just because I don't think it's right to refer to you as he or him all the time. That's all."

"Oh me? My name is Netone Noruka. And yours?" Netone replied as he bounced the question back. The girl went to speak but the twin tailed girl pushed her out of the way and answered for her.

"She is none other than my sissy, also known as Mikoto Misaka. And my name is Kuroko Shirai!" She announced wholeheartedly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." All of a sudden, a fist was brought down upon Kuroko Shirai's head that turned out to belong to Mikoto Misaka.

"I can answer the question myself, you know!" She said angrily. Kuroko murmured words that could not be understood as Misaka talked to Netone herself. "So Noruka, do you mind if I call you that?" Netone shook is head in reply. "Well, seen as you're not from around here, why don't I show you around? Meanwhile, I'd love to know about that awesome esper power of yours." Netone gladly accepted Misaka's helpful gesture.

"That'd be great, thanks! But just so you know, my power isn't a so called esper power."

"Ho, really? What is it then?" After Kuroko had attempted to give Misaka a goodbye kiss and was brutally rejected, she teleported back to judgement headquarters. Meanwhile Netone and Misaka walked through the town as they talked.

"Back in my world, well, my second world that is, dragons and giants and all different types of monsters are apart of daily life. Our powers are very intricate in that world. For example, my master has the power to summon lightning from anywhere on her body, but it's always most powerful when she summons it from her sword, because her sword was what granted her the power of lightning, it's one of the rare elemental spirit swords. Me on the other hand, I had no power when I got to that world because, truth be told, I am originally from the human world. But after I fought with a dragon, I took on the power of that same dragon along with all it's abilities. So now I can dragonify any part of my body at will. See?" Netone transformed his arm into a dragons arm after he said it. Misaka stared at his arm in awe.

"That is soo cool!" Misaka said with sparkling eyes

"And not only that, but that dragon, who's name is Vritra, is now forever my companion." Netone said as he raised his arm. A loud voice suddenly bellowed from his hand.

["Yes, I am Vritra the dragon. Nice to meet another of this dimwits friends."] Vritra said with a laugh. Misaka was still entranced by the interesting power, asking question upon question about it.

"So, I want to know how you were able to take on that whole explosion without getting a scratch on you? How did you do it?" She eagerly asked

"Well, that one's pretty simple actually. I'm sure you know that dragons are resistant to fire right?" Misaka's head nodded viciously "When I invoke dragon form on a part of my body, it makes that body part one hundred percent resistant to anything heat related, like fire for example. I don't necessarily need to go dragon mode to do it, since now that I'm technically a dragon, my normal body is usually resistant enough, but with a fire explosion of that caliber, it's way safer just to turn my whole body into a dragon. you know what I'm saying?" Misaka's head nodded viciously again. Netone waited for yet another question to come out of her mouth but instead he heard the sound of glass breaking. " _It's the evening, so it must be a robbery."_ Netone thought as he stopped walking. Misaka followed suit.

"You heard that too then?" She asked him without looking at him and instead looked in the direction of the noise.

"Uh huh. Dragons also have very sensitive hearing." Netone informed her. Him and Misaka were about to take action until they heard a voice.

"Damn it! Get back here!" It was a voice that wasn't familiar at all to Netone, but Misaka realised who the voice belonged to immediately. But before she could run ahead. A man wearing all black and a ski mask ran out from an alley way. The man who Netone assumed was the robber was being chased by someone who caught Netone's eye. A boy, about his age, with spikey black hair who sported a white shirt over a red t-shirt as well as black trousers and white trainers with a red trim to go with it. He chased the robber into another alley way on the other side of the street. As Netone processed what had just occurred in front of him, Misaka charged in pursuit of the spikey haired boy. Netone had no idea what was going on but he followed Misaka anyway. Eventually, he finally managed to catch up to her.

"You do realise that if you keep following me, you're gonna regret it boy." The robber hissed at the boy

"The only thing I'm going to be doing is stopping you from getting away with this!" The boy shouted back at the robber. Eventually they reached a dead end.

"It's over, just give the purse to me!" The boy shouted. While panting, seemingly trying to catch his breath.

"It's over? Ha! Like some wimp like you could stop me." The robber then summoned a fireball in his hands.

"I've seen this guy in the database before." Misaka whispered from behind a mailbox near where the commotion was happening. "He's a level 3 esper with the ability to summon and shoot fire from his hands at free will."

"Fire you say?" Netone whispered from the same spot. "Then I got to save this guy, quick." However, before he could move, Misaka stopped him.

"No, stay here. Just watch!" Misaka quietly shouted as she motionlessly stared at the boy.

" _I get the feeling that she might be stalking this guy."_ Netone thought to himself.

"Take this you insolent idiot!" the robber shouted as he threw a fireball as big as a bowling ball directly towards the boy. Netone fought back the urge to suddenly save the day as all the boy did to avoid it was raise his right hand in front of him. The fireball hit the boy at speed and exploded on impact. Though it didn't sound much like a explosion.

"That's what you get for getting in my way." The robber said as he confidently walked through the smoke. Only to be greeted by a fist to the face. The robber fell backwards. "W-what the hell was that!" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry, but magic attacks don't work on me." The boy said as he appeared from the smoke. The robber's jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT?! H-how the hell did you evade my fireball attack!" The robber screamed in anger as well as fear.

"It's like I just said. Magic attacks won't work on me." The boy said again. The robber was now angry and channeled all of his energy into a fire beam.

"Maybe this'll teach you to stay down!" The robber shouted as all the channeled energy was sent towards the boy in a fiery beam. Once again, the boy did nothing to evade but put his right hand out in front of him. When the beam hit the boy, it made that same weird noise as before. After the smoke had cleared, the boy was still standing in the same spot as before, completely unharmed. The robber dropped to his knees in fright.

"That's…You're….How?…." The spikey haired boy looked at the man in confusion.

"Well, guess I don't need to tie you up or anything then." The boy then got his phone out of his pocket and called the authorities known as Judgement. Netone attempted to process what had just happened and how the boy was still in one piece after a fire attack like that but his brain couldn't handle it.

" _I'll ask him if I get the chance."_ Netone thought to himself. Once the boy had hung up he put his phone back in his pocket and stood still for a second until he spoke again.

"I know you're there zapper. Your hiding is embarrassing." Misaka's face went red.

"W-wait! How did you know I was here." She shouted as she jumped out from her hiding place. The boy turned around in fright when he heard her.

"Oh crap! You really are here!" He yelled. Netone and Misaka gave him stange looks. When he noticed Netone, he calmed back down. "Oh? So who's your new friend?" He asked Misaka.

"This here is Netone Noruka. He's, uh, not from around here." She said with an awkward laugh. The boy put his hand out towards Netone.

"Is that so? Well then, Nice to meet you. My name is…"


End file.
